The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for damping fluctuations of torque in power trains, particularly in the power trains of motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in bearings between rotary components (such as coaxial flywheels) which can be utilized in the above outlined apparatus. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in friction reducing units which can be utilized between the flywheels of clutch plates, torque damping apparatus and like assemblies.
Apparatus in which the improved bearings can be put to use are disclosed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/708,934 filed May 31, 1991 by Wolfgang Reik et al. for "Apparatus for transmitting torque in the power trains of motor vehicles"; in (commonly owned German patent application Serial No. P 40 27 6295; in) commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/708,930 filed May 31, 1991 by Oswald Friedmann for "Apparatus for transmitting torque to between the engine and the transmission of a motor vehicle"; and in commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/708,935 filed May 31, 1991 by Oswald Friedmann for "Twin-flywheel apparatus for transmitting torque in the power train of a motor vehicle". The disclosures of the above enumerated patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.